Clueless
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Wade no tiene ni idea de que Peter lleva meses sintiendose atraído por él. (comicverse)


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece. **  
**

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de ChicaSinAlas.**

 **Resumen:** Wade no tiene ni idea de que Peter lleva meses sintiendose atraído por él.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Clueless**

.

* * *

.

.

 _Hace 5 meses_ _._

– Peter...

– Anna María, sé lo que hago. En serio. Confía en mí.

– Confío en ti, ¿Sabes de lo que no me fío? De tu ingenuidad. Siempre pensando que todas las personas tienen bondad en ellas... Siempre. Por horribles que sean.

– Oh, ¿crees que soy ingenuo por pensa-

– Peter – La chica lo interrumpió nuevamente, con un tono de voz firme. – Deadpool no es alguien a quien puedas salvar.

Peter, colgado boca abajo frente a ella esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

– Todo el mundo puede ser salvado.

Ante el entusiasmo ciego del hombre y su cabezonería, Anna Maria no pudo hacer más que sacudir la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa cansada surcaba en sus labios, sospechando algo que el héroe ante ella desconocía.

– ...Está bien. Mira, solo ten cuidado.

Spider-man se estaba descolgando ahora mismo del techo. Una vez en pie, cogió con rapidez su máscara y frente a la ventana se la colocó hasta la altura de la nariz, de modo que la muchacha pudo ver su sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Lo tendré! No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – Dicho eso se bajó la máscara al completo, saltó por la ventana de Parker Industries y lanzó una red, empezando a balancearse por la ciudad con velocidad sin un objetivo en concreto. Una niña en la calle lo señaló y sonrió de oreja a oreja llamando la atención de la mujer a su lado que sostenía su mano al gritar a pleno pulmón "¡Spider-man!"

El héroe se dejó descender un poco más y la saludó con la mano con alegría al pasar por su lado para luego volver a lanzar otra red hacia otro edificio y alejarse haciendo piruetas, porque hoy era un buen día para él y, bueno, ¿quién dijo que no podía presumir y hacerse el guay?

Anna María se preocupaba por nada.

Aunque entendía que tuviera muchos motivos para despreciar a Deadpool.

Al igual que ella, Peter lo había odiado durante un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo el mundo lo había hecho en algún momento de su vida al verlo en televisión, ya fuera en el momento en el que se hizo popular que Deadpool se unió a los Skrull traicionando a la raza humana (Aún no entendía el porqué, Wade nunca había dado explicaciones aunque Peter supuso -quería creer- que formó parte de algún plan o misión secreta) o bien incluso antes de eso, cuando traicionó a Cable en Rumekistan disparándole por la espalda después de meses a su lado siguiéndolo como si fuera su sombra. Fue transmitido en los medios de todo el mundo y le dio a Deadpool la peor imagen de su vida.

Peter desconocía todos sus motivos y la verdad es que ahora mismo no le interesaba descubrir el aliciente de estos.

Si Steve Rogers había asegurado que Deadpool valía la pena, y el mismo Wade se había arrastrado hasta él para pedirle que le enseñara a ser un héroe (como si eso fuera algo que se pudiera aprender de otra persona) tal vez fuera cierto que Wade quería cambiar para bien, y esta vez, de verdad.

-Peter podía recordar como hacía un par de años tras formar equipo y enfrentarse juntos a Hitmonkey tuvo una conversación con el mercenario en la cual Peter había sacado como conclusión que Wade simplemente se había propuesto ser un héroe para caer bien a la gente, porque su imagen de mercenario tan dañada estaba empezando a afectarlo y a inquietarlo y quería demostrar que no era el capullo que todos creían que era (y porque probablemente estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar trabajo. ¿Quién le contrataría?).

Wade no se había movido por su interés de salvar vidas.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y Deadpool también había hecho bastantes cambios. Realizó muy buenas acciones. Salvó a personas. La balanza se había equilibrado un poco.

Peter le daría a Wade una segunda oportunidad. Realmente esperaba no equivocarse con él.

.

.

Pillarse por Wade fue un jodido plot twist. Algo que jamás hubiera planeado o creído posible porque para empezar, ¡a Peter no le gustaban los tíos!

No mucho, al menos.

...No le ocurría con frecuencia.

Pero su vida entera estaba llena de giros de 180 grados así que no debería extrañarse tanto por esto.

– Spider-man, Spider-man! does whatever a Spider can!~ ...menos poner huevos de araña o al menos eso espero. – Peter se tensó un poco en cuanto el mercenario salió de detrás de él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apegandolo a él. – Me alegro de que hayas aparecido, compa.

– Dije que vendría. Nunca te he dejado plantado, a diferencia de ti. – Peter alzó una ceja bajo su máscara observándolo.

– ¡Oye! en mi defensa, te diré que la noche anterior me di un atracón de comida mexicana y mis intestinos lloraron durante horas. No te hubiera gustado tenerme al lado ni a mí ni a mis gases. Además fui lo suficientemente considerado como para enviarte un WhatsApp a ese móvil tuyo con uso exclusivo para el negocio de Superhéroe para avisarte de mi ausencia.

Eso le hizo arrugar la nariz.

– Te hice un favor. – Concluyó el mercenario.

– Sí, lo hiciste.

Peter observó por encima de ellos las luces de neón parpadeantes y de lo más llamativas del pub en el que ya había estado un par de veces con Wade. (De hecho era de Wade). Lugar en donde habían hecho enojar una vez a la versión femenina de Thor y esta les había obligado a hacer un striptease para ella. Realmente fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Casi podía avergonzarse por admitirlo.

Wade se inclinó más hacia él para susurrarle a la oreja y Peter sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

– Te he preparado una sorpresita. ¿Soy o no soy el mejor amigo del mundo?

– Lo que tú digas, Wade. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

– Ah, ah. Las sorpresas no se dicen. Eso es lo que las vuelve _sorpresas_. Que poco divertido eres... Estas perdiendo tu toque.

– Puedo ser más divertido que tú. – Le dio un golpe juguetón con la cadera que hizo reír flojito al canadiense. Peter sonrió, y en cuanto Wade se separó después de su acción Peter deseó que no se hubiera apartado.

Estaba de lo más pillado por él, era tristísimo.

Negando con la cabeza siguió al mercenario dentro del establecimiento. Este no tardó nada en llegar a la barra y pedirles dos bebidas. Peter mientras echó un vistazo al lugar. En las barras de striptease habían dos mujeres bailando, una mutante rubia con la piel amarillenta (Peter se sintió mal por acordarse de los Simpson) y una mujer morena aparentemente ordinaria. Ambas eran preciosas. Habían bastantes personas en el pub, iluminado con luces con tonos rosados y rojos. De fondo sonaba una vieja canción de Lady Gaga. Just Dance, se dijo a si mismo. Le gustaba esa canción.

Estaba tan ensimismado observando el local que casi no esquivó la colleja que Wade intentó darle.

– Woow, soy muy fan de esos reflejos arácnidos.

– ¿Qué demonios haces?

– Tío, te has quedado empanadísimo. ¿Mirabas a la stripper? Que cuerpazo, ¿eh? – Wade sonreía visiblemente bajo su máscara. Siempre le resultó gracioso a Peter la expresividad de esta. – Pero ven. Creo que la sorpresa que te tengo preparada te va a dejar con la boca abierta y no será precisamente esa mujer la que te desencaje la mandíbula. – Le pasó una de las copas que sostenía en una mano presionandolas contra el pecho del arácnido, que bajó la mirada y la cogió. El mercenario agarró su antebrazo, dio un sorbo a su propia bebida, y tiró de él.

– ¡Cierra los ojos! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Peter no cerró los ojos. Los puso en blanco y siguió al idiota de su nuevo mejor amigo hasta una mesa apartada, donde una mujer rubia que estaba bebiendo de una copa giró la cabeza y al verlos sus labios esbozaron una encantadora sonrisa y sus cejas se alzaron con aparente sorpresa.

Wade le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo, como diciéndole "¡¿ves, ves?!"

– Aquí estáis. – Dijo esta a modo de saludo, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Spider-man y seguía sonriendo.

– ¡Aquí estamos! – Exclamó animado Wade a su lado.

Peter se había perdido.

– Huh... sí. – Giró la cabeza para mirar a Wade con confusión, pero este lo ignoró y corrió a tomar asiento en el sofá en frente de la mujer, dejándole espacio a Peter, que parpadeó y miró a la joven que seguía sonriendole y... ¿tal vez esperando algo de él? – Hola. – La saludó y se sentó junto a Wade, quedando así justo frente a frente con la atractiva fémina, que _wow_.

Era despampanante.

Deadpool le dio un codazo.

– ¿Te dije que es tímido? Porque lo es, mucho.

– Eso parece. – Rió la desconocida de forma encantadora. – Soy Clara.

– Supongo que yo no necesito presentación. – Repuso Spidey y ella rió.

Deadpool bebió un buen trago de su copa (vaciandola) y se levantó acto seguido en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Bien! Ya os conocéis. Yo voy a ir yendo a la barra. Hoy pienso emborracharme y con mi factor curativo lo tengo algo jodido así que como imaginaréis, necesitaré muchas, muuchas copas. – Le dio un nuevo golpecito en el codo a Spiderman (que ya se estaba cansando de sus toquecitos) y pasó por su lado para irse, dejando a un descolocado Spidey frente a una mujer que no conocía de nada.

¿Qué demonios?

Peter frunció el ceño y asesinó a Deadpool con la mirada una vez se alejó de ellos. Como si pudiera notar las dagas que le estaba disparando con los ojos el hombre se dio la vuelta, y sonriendo ampliamente bajo su máscara levantó los puños, mostrándole los pulgares de estos.

Peter flipaba.

– Wade es un gilipollas integral pero tiene buen corazón. – Habló la mujer y dio un nuevo trago a su copa.

Su voz llamó de nuevo la atención del héroe.

– Huh... Sí. Es todo un personaje. Hablando de él... – Suspiró, dando golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la mesa con nerviosismo–. Mira, no tengo ni idea de que se supone que va esto. Quedé con ese capullo aquí y al llegar me vino diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para mi que me dejaría con la boca abier...

Peter solía destacar por su inteligencia así que una vez dijo esas palabras en voz alta él mismo ató cabos y se dio un golpe en la frente. La mujer rió.

– Algo así me imaginaba al verte tan perdido. – Negó con la cabeza. – Se suponía que esto era una cita. Entre tú y yo.

– Ya... acabo de pensarlo. No es la primera vez que intenta emparejarme con alguien en este pub.

Peter seguía con su facepalm. No sabía donde meterse. Ahora mismo quería estrangular a Wade. O darle tres tortas bien dadas.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. No pareció tomarselo a mal.

– Mira, Clara, yo...

– No estás interesado.

– ¡No me malinterpretes! Me pareces una mujer preciosa y apenas hemos hablado, pero por lo poco que hemos conversado se nota que eres realmente simpática ¡Y me suelen gustar las mujeres así! Pero, pero...

Peter ojeó su copa y pensó en darle un buen trago a pesar de que él no solía tomar alcohol. Se subió la máscara a la altura de la nariz.

Clara asintió con la cabeza con lentitud, comprensiva.

– Pero no contabas con tener ninguna cita esta noche.

– Y... estoy... por alguien más. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Románticamente.

La sonrisa de Clara seguía presente.

– Entiendo. De verdad espero que tengas buena suerte con esa persona.

 _Wow_ , esto era incómodo.

– Gracias. Huh...

– Anda ves, arañita. – No necesitó nada más, enseguida el enmascarado se levantó.

– ¡Un placer haberte conocido, Clara! Ahora si me disculpas. – Cogió su copa y se alejó un par de pasos de la mesa caminando de espaldas. – Tengo que apalizar a Deadpool.

– Dale fuerte. – Al decir eso Clara le guiñó el ojo.

Y Peter realmente trató de no pensar mal y sonrojarse.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez le dio la espalda a la chica, vació la copa antes de dejarla en una mesa desocupada al azar y caminó con rapidez hacia cierto mercenario que estaba en un sillón hinchable redondo de color azúl frente al escenario donde las strippers (ahora muy ligeras de ropa) bailaban.

Había esperado encontrarlo lanzándoles piropos ahora que volvía a estar soltero (lo suyo con Shiklah no había funcionado) y teniendo en cuenta como era Wade, tal vez lanzándoles billetes también. Pero el muy idiota estaba con el móvil delante capturando un Pikachu en el Pokémon GO.

Tenía la punta de la lengua fuera en plena concentración mientras apuntaba con su Pokéball para capturarlo... Así que Peter en su pequeña (y ciertamente ridícula) venganza se adelantó y le quitó el móvil por detrás.

Eso le arrancó un quejido infantil a Wade al momento.

– ¡Eeey! ¡Ese Pikachu tiene un nivel MUY MUY alto! ¿¡Spidey, qué demonios haces!? – Se levantó enseguida y estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzar el dispositivo móvil. Como respuesta Peter alejó más su brazo. Realmente Wade era más alto y podría cogerlo sin problema así que el menor estiró el brazo hacia atrás.

– Es solo un estúpido Pikachu. Estoy seguro que tienes cientos de ellos a estas alturas.

– ¡Los tengo! Pero no de un nivel tan alto. ¡Tío, tío, no seas cruel!

– No es un nivel _tan_ alto, idiota.

Fue entonces cuando Peter se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de Pokémon GO y se llamó imbécil mentalmente.

– ¡No he venido a discutir sobre Pokémons contigo!

Wade avanzó hacia él y para sorpresa suya lo abrazó de la cintura rodeándolo con un brazo. Peter abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios se separaron ligeramente a la vez que un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas por la cercanía.

El maldito aprovechó para coger su móvil y separarse como si nada.

– ¡Ajá!

Peter le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria pero Wade no se quejó tan empeñado como estaba en atrapar el Pokémon.

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios del arácnido cuando la pokéball falló.

 _Que malo que era_. Él tenía por lo menos treinta Pokémons más poderosos que ese y ni siquiera había jugado recientemente.

Pensó en sacarse un guante, inclinarse sobre él y deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para atrapar al dichoso Pikachu en la pokéball, pero no lo hizo porque recordó que era un jodido adulto y que estaba enfadado con el canadiense. Así que cuando Wade finalmente logró su objetivo y alzó el puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria a la vez que gritaba un "¡Sí!" , Peter se cruzó de brazos, y así se lo encontró el mercenario al girarse.

El mayor guardó el móvil mirándolo en silencio. Se bajó la máscara al completo y se aclaró la garganta.

– Este... ¿La cita no ha ido bien? ¿No es tu tipo?

– Eres gilipollas.

– _Wow, wow, woow,_ Spidey. Echa el freno, tus cómics los leen muchos niños, no se supone que debas incluir muchas palabrotas en tu vocabulario.

Peter ignoró su sinsentido y lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

– ¡No me avisaste de esto!

– ¡En eso consisten las sorpresas! ¡Te lo dije!

Peter negó con la cabeza sin creerselo.

– Dios mío, una mosca tiene más cerebro que tú.

– Hey, no me compares con esos insectos ruidosos y molestos... Oh. _Bueno_ , _vale_ , tal vez tengas un punto ahí... Mira, siento que la piba no haya sido de tu agrado. Pero conozco a una morenaza tetona que buuf, sin duda alguna te va a...

– ¡No quiero que me prepares ninguna cita!

– Esta no la había preparado. Sería una totalmente improvisada. Y ya sabes lo que se dicen, las relaciones no planeadas suelen ser las más exitos-

– ¡Wade! – Alzó la voz más de lo normal al decirle eso y el mercenario se calló al instante. Parecía de lo más inocente con esa máscara en esos momentos, con los ojos de esta muy ampliados debido a la sorpresa y confusión. A Peter esa máscara le parecía a veces muy inocentona para un mercenario que había matado por dinero.

Spidey lo agarró del hombro y lo alejó de esa zona al darse cuenta de las miradas ancladas en ellos (que eran Deadpool y Spider-man y obviamente iban a atraer la atención allá a donde fueran, pero ahora los estaban mirando _incluso más_ de lo normal, y demonios, que estaban justo delante del escenario).

Wade se dejó llevar por él hasta un lugar más apartado, en una esquina.

Peter separó su mano.

– No quiero ninguna cita. Ni conocer a ninguna mujer, ¿vale? ¿Te queda claro ahora o he de escribirtelo?

Wade ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué le dices que no a la oportunidad de tener sexo esta noche?

Peter quería gritar.

– ¡No quiero tener sexo con desconocidas!

...Así que gritó.

Y de nuevo consiguió miradas extras al elevar tanto la voz. El corazón a estas alturas se le iba a salir del pecho. Iba a acabar abofeteandolo, lo estaba viendo.

Wade seguía observándolo con la cabeza ladeada como un perrito confuso.

– Pero. Tetas, Spidey. Tetazas.

El mercenario levantó ahora las manos e hizo el gesto de agarrar con ellas.

– No me interesan.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que la mente de Wade ahora mismo emitía el clásico sonido de error de Windows al bloquearse.

Peter cogió aire.

– Ya estoy interesado en alguien y...

 _¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil?_

Wade pareció darse cuenta de su agobio. Comprendió y asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

– Oh. Hum. No lo sabía, perdón por el momento incómodo con Clara, supongo. – se estaba rascando ahora la nuca y riendo suavemente.

Realmente Wade no tenía ni idea.

– Eres tú.

Vale, tal vez no fuera tan difícil decirlo dado que a Peter se le había escapado solo sin pensarlo, pero ahora que lo había sacado de él no se arrepentía. Cerró los ojos. Se odiaba por volver las cosas más incómodas de lo que ya eran – Eres tú, idiota. Me gustas. Desde hace meses. Y... _Ugh._

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Tras un par de segundos se armó de valor y se atrevió por fin a mirar al mayor. Seguía teniendo la máscara puesta y por muy expresiva que fuera no alcanzaría a verle los ojos, el mensaje en estos y su expresión completa en el rostro así que la imagen que consiguió del canadiense fue la misma de antes. Los ojos de su máscara ampliados y estaba totalmente inmóvil mirándolo.

El silencio cayó entre ellos más rápido que Gamora en Infinity War.

Y era uno muy pesado. Peter apenas podía oír la música de fondo en el establecimiento, apenas oía nada más allá de sus latidos acelerados. Entonces Wade por fin se movió. Para sorpresa del arácnido se dio la vuelta y le agarró de nuevo del brazo. Peter se quedó de lo más confuso pero le siguió de todas formas hasta una puerta cerrada en la pared que ya sabía de sobra que no conducía a los baños. Cerca de esta había una maceta alta con una planta. Wade hundió un par de dedos en la tierra y sacó una pequeña llave. Dejando a un Peter perplejo, la usó para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta lo arrastró al interior de la habitación y el menor apenas pudo ver el interior cuando Wade echó el cerrojo y encendió la luz porque enseguida lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la pared. Peter exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Wade apartó una de sus manos para subirse la máscara, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo. Dejándosela solo hasta más arriba de los labios que estaban fruncidos en una fila línea, su expresión de lo más seria.

– Has dicho que te gusto.

– Sí. Buenas noticias para ti, no tienes porqué pedir cita con el otorrino: no estás sordo. – Cuando Peter estaba nervioso, tendía a bromear, cosa que compartía con Wade quien extrañamente estaba de lo más serio ahora. Debido a eso Peter borró su sonrisa nerviosa y cambió su semblante. – Sí, Wade. Me gustas.

Vio al otro hombre coger una gran cantidad de aire y sus labios separarse. Por un momento la tensión entre ellos se hizo tan palpable que por un momento Peter pensó que Wade iba a adelantarse y besarle. En cambio lo que hizo fue quitarse la máscara. La tiró al suelo apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y se señaló la cara con ambas manos.

– ¡Me has visto! ¿Cómo cojones puedes decir eso? Tío, ¡Eres...! Eres Spider-man. ¿Por qué coño...? – Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado y su voz se rompió un poco al concluir con la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Cómo coño puedes sentirte atraído _por mi_?

Peter lo miró. A sus ojos azules, a las cejas de las cuales carecía, sus cicatrices, algunas suaves y blancas, otras agresivas y de tonalidad diferente, más oscura. A la pequeña herida formada en el lado derecho de su barbilla que se veía dolorosa. Miró a un rostro que ya había visto antes en varias ocasiones y que no le evitaba sentir lo que sentía por él en absoluto.

Los labios del menor de fruncieron con lástima. No por la apariencia de Wade, sino por su falta de autoestima. Porque había mucha gente que aún odiaba a Deadpool e hiciera lo que hiciera en el futuro, estos seguirían haciéndolo, pero no había nadie que odiara al mercenario más que él se odiaba a si mismo.

Peter avanzó un paso, apoyó las manos en sus mejillas (evitando tocar la herida) y presionó los labios contra los ajenos, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro en cuanto esto ocurrió.

Wade no respondió y su cuerpo se mantuvo totalmente rígido. El héroe movió sus labios contra los impropios. Eran más suaves de lo que había esperado, pero realmente no supo porque se sorprendía. La textura de las cicatrices es suave, por mucho que la piel del canadiense en ocasiones pareciera rugosa. Tras un par de segundos pensó en separarse porque aquello era como estar besando a una estatua. Wade no se movía. Justo cuando estaba por realizar esa acción el mercenario llevó las manos a los hombros de Peter y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la pared.

Y por fin, lo besó de vuelta. Con ganas, con cierta desesperación, besandolo como si quisiera el aire que Peter guardaba en sus pulmones para él y presionandose contra su musculoso cuerpo. Wade fue el primero en tocar los labios de Peter con su lengua en pos de rozarla con la suya, acción que el menor le coincidió al abrir más la boca. Ambos gimieron a la vez con el contacto cálido y sus besos se volvieron más y más intensos y desesperados. Las manos de Peter bajaron al pecho del mercenario, acariciando sus músculos por encima de su traje y a su vez Wade bajó una de sus manos para tocarle el trasero.

Peter gimió de nuevo y se presionó más contra el mayor, excitado ya solo con aquel beso, _porque era Wade_. Para su sorpresa descubrió que el contrario también estaba excitado.

El mayor se separó entonces con la respiración agitada y Peter se inclinó para robarle un nuevo y casto beso antes de ambos tomar aire.

Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

– Te podría explicar los muchos motivos por los que me gustas, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo preferiría hacer otra cosa antes que hablar, ¿sabes?

Wade se estaba humedeciendo los labios al mirarlo. Rió un poco silenciosamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos brillantes.

– Joder, Spidey. – Musitó lo primero y aparentemente recuperó la voz para seguir hablando– Nunca pensé que tuviera una oportunidad contigo. ¡¿Desde cuándo te van los rabos?!

Peter rió y pasó una mano por debajo de la camiseta del traje de Deadpool, acariciando sus músculos. Odió entonces los guantes que aún llevaba puestos que le impedían sentir su piel contra la suya.

Wade sorprendiendolo nuevamente lo giró tomandolo de la cintura.

–¿Wade?

Empezó a hacerlo retroceder, cosa que Peter hizo con confusión por un par de pasos. Y al final el mercenario lo empujó haciendolo caer sobre una cama.

El menor parpadeó confuso incorporándose en ella y mirando las sábanas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

– Shiklah me obligó a instalar este cuarto. Estando aquí le solían entrar muchos calentones... Ya sabes, es una súcubo. _Necesita_ sexo. Ahora le debemos un favor a mi ex mujer por la maravillosa idea que fue esta habitación.

Peter rió y se mordió uno de los guantes para quitárselo, haciendo después lo propio con el guante restante. Vio a Wade tragar saliva. Sonrió.

– ¿Y a qué esperas para venir aquí, huh?

El canadiense no tardó nada en quitarse la camiseta del traje y luego las botas de combate para subirse a la cama con él. Peter lo atrajo del cuello y lo besó con vehemencia. Wade respondió con las mismas ganas. Ahora por fin pudiendo sentir el tacto ajeno contra sus dedos desnudos aprovechó para tocar los abdominales del mercenario, que se contrajeron un poco ante el tacto. Wade emitió un ruidito complacido contra su boca y se separó para empezar a besar la poca piel visible de su cuello.

El menor cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos y recorrió el torso del contrario hasta llegar a la cintura y entonces pasó a su espalda. Hundió la mano en el borde de sus pantalones, descubriendo que Wade no llevaba ropa interior. De nuevo le arrancó el mismo sonido.

Peter estaba sonriendo cuando el mercenario se separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo para darle más libertad de movimiento para desvestirse. Peter sospechaba debido a los ruiditos que le provocaba que su piel cubierta por cicatrices era muy sensible al tacto.

– Tu traje. Ya estás tardando en quitártelo. – Exigió el mayor– ¡Quiero ver esos sexys músculos! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Dio un par de palmadas, haciendo a Peter rodar los ojos sonriente.

Con cuidado de no apartar su máscara, Peter se retiró la camiseta y ayudó a Wade cuando este trataba de quitarle los pantalones. Para cuando estos estuvieron por las rodillas del héroe, el mercenario empezó a tirar de ellos por los pies con tal de sacarselos.

– ¡Spideypool trabajando en equipo! ¡Seguro que nuestros shippers deben estar ahora de lo más felices!

A veces no sabía de que demonios hablaba Wade pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Pudo ver a Wade admirando su cuerpo con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca abierta. Casi rió.

– Se te va a desencajar la mandíbula, Pool.

– ¡Que suerte entonces que tenga un factor curativo!

– Así es, porque sería todo un corte de rollo tener que ir ahora mismo al hospital. – Para cuando terminó de hablar Wade ya le había bajado los calzoncillos y la erección del menor se alzaba entre ellos. Los nervios atacaron por un momento a Peter ya que esta era la primera vez que estaba en una situación parecida con un hombre y por lo tanto se sentía un poco inseguro sobre que hacer a continuación. Wade no tardó nada en quitarse los guantes sin apartar la vista de esa parte de su anatomía. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y sin previo aviso cerró la boca alrededor de él. Peter gimió con fuerza y guió la diestra a la cabeza del canadiense.

– Wade... Oh, Wade.

Jadeó un poco cuando el mercenario succionó y pasó seguidamente la lengua por la punta de su hombría en círculos unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos. (Peter se quedó sin aliento). Empezó entonces a subir y a bajar y Peter no pudo quedarse callado. Usó más fuerza en el agarre de la cabeza de Wade para acompañarlo en sus movimientos.

– Ahora mismo... desearía que tuvieras pelo para poder... tirar de él.

Y cuando Wade rió notó la vibración de su risa en su miembro y nuevamente soltó un fuerte gemido.

Wade era algo torpe en esto. No tenía demasiada práctica pero ponía mucho entusiasmo y a Peter le estaba encantando, porque _hola_ , era una mamada de todas formas y era Wade el que se la estaba haciendo.

No duró demasiado. El canadiense se separó de él tras unos minutos y Peter soltó un pequeño quejido, haciéndolo sonreír a la vez que se relamía los labios. Wade se subió encima y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez lo sorprendió Peter al darles la vuelta en un movimiento veloz y eficiente y dejar al mercenario debajo él.

A Wade pareció gustarle.

– Mmm. Me pone tu super fuerza.

– ¿Si? No estoy sorprendido. – Peter le empezó a quitar los pantalones, dejando el miembro de Wade al descubierto. Averiguó entonces que el gran bulto que se le marcaba al llevar el traje de Deadpool no engañaba.

– Si me tomas por un tío lleno de fetiches raros, déjame decirte que no te equivocas. – Peter notó un deje de ansiedad en su voz, sabiendo que el héroe lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo con todos sus defectos. – ¿Spidey...?

Peter lo besó enseguida, para borrar toda inseguridad en él en ese momento. Pero la forma en la que lo había llamado le recordó que seguía enmascarado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo del mayor dirigió sus manos a los bordes de su máscara de Spider-man.

Wade abrió los ojos como platos y sostuvo sus muñecas para detenerlo.

– ¡¿Qué haces?!

– ¿No es obvio? No quiero hacer esto con una máscara de por medio. No contigo. –Retiró las manos de Wade en cuanto su agarre se aflojó. Lo vio tragar saliva– Confío en ti.

– ¿De verdad? ¿E-estás seguro?

Peter asintió, y luego suspiró algo temeroso.

– Por favor, no intentes matarme ni te pongas histérico. ¿Vale?

Wade parpadeó, confuso, y su ceño se frunció con levedad sin saber a que se refería. Bueno, en nada lo sabría. Finalmente Peter se quitó la máscara y el hombre bajo él se tensó notablemente.

– ¡Eres el jodido Peter Parker! ¡Spiderman es Peter Park-!

El héroe le tapó enseguida la boca, con sus nervios en creciente.

– Sí, lo soy. Ahora calla un poco.

Los ojos de Wade se ampliaron más con evidente horror. Le golpeó flojito en la mano para apartar la suya y dejarlo hablar.

– ¡Te disparé! ¡dos veces! Oh, dios. ¡Creí que eras un científico loco y yo odio a esos tipos! _Oh mierda, mierda, mierda_ ¡para empezar fueron los que me jodieron la vida y y y!

Peter lo besó de nuevo y Wade gimió contra su boca, aunque fue más un quejido que otra cosa. El héroe rompió el beso y continuó depositando besos húmedos por su cuello.

Wade seguía disculpándose.

– Lo- lo siento, Petey. Yo...

– Tranquilo, Wade. – Mordió con suavidad en su cuello y luego succionó para dejar una pequeña marca que se borraría en menos de cinco segundos. Que lástima. Wade volvió a suspirar y a moverse bajo él, ansiando el contacto.

– A-ahora me pareces mucho más atractivo, Parker. Ni siquiera te he encontrado nunca sexy, ¡pero ahora sí!

Peter esbozó una sonrisa bajando sus besos por el pecho del mercenario.

– ¿La sinceridad ante todo, no?

Estaba acostumbrado que la gente lo encontrara atractivo por ser Spiderman y no Peter Parker. E igualmente Wade no tuvo muchos motivos para sentir la más mínima atracción por él como CEO de Parker Industries si lo había tomado por un científico desquiciado. Así que no podía molestarse por ello.

– No me malinterpretes... Oye, que tampoco pensé nunca que fueras feíllo... _¡ah!_ – Peter había mordido ahora el pezón del mercenario de forma juguetona y la respiración de este se había acelerado. Habiendo aprendido que le gustaba, cubrió con su boca el pezón y jugueteó con su lengua sobre él. El mercenario se aferró a la espalda del héroe y levantó las caderas. Peter liberó el pezón, se posicionó bien sobre él y bajó un poco, de modo que sus pechos se tocaron, y sus erecciones hicieron contacto para el placer de ambos. El menor enseguida apoyó los codos sobre la cama y embistió nuevamente contra el canadiense. Se besaron de nuevo y Peter permitió que las manos de Wade bajaran a su trasero para ayudarlo en sus embestidas. Se sentía bien, pero sería mejor si...

– Lubricante. En el segunda cajón de la mesita a tu, _ah, santas chimichangas,_ derecha.

Peter le robó un último y fuerte beso y se separó para buscar el bote de lubricante, arrodillándose en la cama. No contaba con que Wade se lo quitaría con rapidez y que lo abriera para lubricar su mano. Separó las piernas y Peter se acercó más a él aprovechando el hueco. El mayor cerró la diestra alrededor de ambos miembros y los empezó a acariciar a la vez de arriba abajo. Entre los ardientes besos, los gemidos y el movimiento de la mano de Wade que iba cada vez aumentando el ritmo y presión Peter no tardó gran cosa en alcanzar el orgasmo con un grito. Tal fue la intensidad que casi cayó encima del mercenario, que encontró su climax poco después y se dejó caer hacia atrás en las sábanas. Peter logró echarse a un lado de su cuerpo con la respiración agitada y una alegre sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Wade estaba igual pero se recuperó rápido. Usó un pañuelo de la mesita para limpiar todo rastro de semen y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo para que Peter recostara la cabeza en su pecho.

– ¡Fiiiu! Voy a presumir tanto de esto a todo el mundo, no tienes _ni idea_.

Peter no emitió más sonido que un "mmm" como respuesta, tan relajado como estaba entre sus brazos.

– Probablemente nadie me creerá. Cojones, ni mis yos de otros universos me creerían. Pero yo lo sabré y eso es suficiente. – Declaró antes de depositar un beso en la frente del menor, que solo sonrió.

– En caso de que no te crean, cuando me pregunten yo lo confirmaré.

No se esperó el silencio del mayor, ni tampoco que su cuerpo se tensara. Peter levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo observó curioso. Wade parecía nervioso.

– ¿De verdad? Pero... esto de hoy... ¿quieres que pase más veces? Es decir. ¿Quieres...?

Peter asintió y besó la mejilla del mercenario antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho. Realmente quería ir en serio con él.

El contrario pareció quedarse sin aliento.

– huh... ¿En, en serio?

– Descansa, Wade... Luego hablamos de esto.

– Pero...

– Wade.

– Vale, vale. – Y sin más, el canadiense descansó la barbilla sobre el cabello revuelto del héroe, soltando un contento suspiro, relajándose al igual que el menor que había cerrado los ojos.

Escuchando de fondo la música alta que resonaba por todo el establecimiento Wade permitió que la esperanza se abriera un hueco en él.


End file.
